The present invention relates generally to techniques that produce time variation in light emanating from objects. More specifically, techniques can use excitation arrangements to produce time variation in light emanating from objects that are moving relative to other components such as photosensors.
Various techniques have been proposed for using light emanating from objects. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0145249 describes a fluidic structure with a channel along which is a series of sensing components to obtain information about objects traveling within the channel, such as droplets or other objects carried by fluid. A sensing component includes a set of cells that photosense a range of photon energies that emanate from objects. A processor can receive information about objects from the sensing components and use it to obtain spectral information. Similar techniques are described, for example, in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007/016704, 2007/0147189, and 2007/0147728.
Also, various flow cytometry techniques have been proposed.
It would be advantageous to have improved techniques for using light emanating from objects, including improved techniques for producing time variation in such light.